WWE Big Brother 2011
by MizsPeepseekingJericho
Summary: It's Big Brother, WWE Style! The competitors are: John Morrison, John Cena, Cole, CM Punk, Christian, Sheamus, JTG, Goldust, Zack Ryder, Jericho, Mysterio.
1. The Beginning Of WWE Big Brother

"Hello, my name is Gator and this is Big Brother.", Gator said.

"12 WWE superstars in 1 house, this should be fun..." he continued with a smile.

"Lets meet our 1st contender".

"Hey Gator" a blonde dude walked over."My name is Christian."

"I know I know, I'm going to win this crap show but...", Christian continued. John Cena ran over.

"Hey John...", Gator said sadly.

"Why so sad?", John asked.

"You're going to win!" he said crying.

"No! I'm going to win!", Christian yelled.

"Let's just meet our 3rd contender...", Gator sighed.

Chris Jericho walked up with a sinister smile.

"I am obviously the best one here and I'm gonna win this, because I was the first Undisputed Champion, besides the Mexican Immigrant, Alberto Del Rio...", he sneered.

"Now, lets meet our 4th contender. He's the goldest of them all...Goldust!", Gator continued.

Goldust crept behind Gator and freaked everyone out.

He breathed in and out.

"I will make me eat the champion!".

"THAT MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENCE!", Jericho yelled.

"Let's meet our 5th contender. He is the former Straight Edge Champion...CM Punk!", Gator announced.

CM Punk ran in holding two cans of beer yelling, "WHOOOOOO!".

"Well, I guess he's not Straight Edge anymore...", Cena noted.

"6th contender! He's almost the smallest man alive! Reyyyy Mysteriooooo!", Gator yelled.

"I'd like to thank my mother and father for being here.", Rey said.

"BORING!", Christian yelled.

"Now, let's meet our 7th contender. He's one of the most annoying people alive! Micheal Cole!

"Hey! You should call me the voice of the WWE!", Cole retorted.

"Whatever, let's meet our 8th contender. He should be in jail right now...J.!".

JTG ran over and hugged Gator.

"Get off of me!...Now let's meet our 9th contender!". Gator noticed his wallet was missing.

"JTG! GIVE THAT BACK! He's the awesome one...THE MIZ!".

"I'm The Miz, and I'm AWWWWESOME!", Miz shouted.

"Here's our 10th contender! He is the so-called Internet Champion, Zack Ryder!".

"Yeah, Broski!", Zack said.

"Now let's meet our 11th contender! The two time albino champion...SHEAMUS!".

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, FELLA", Sheamus yelled to John Cena.

"And our final competitor... John Morrison!".

Morrison walked up to all the competitors. He glared at The Miz.

"Kay, now you guys go to your rooms and get settled.", Gator finished.

**In Miz and Cole's Room...**

"Oh my God! I'm teamed up with The Miz! He's gonna be the Head Of Household!", Cole squealed like a girl.

"Get off my back! We're not a team, you keep following me!", Miz yelled at Cole.

**In Morrison And Mysterio's Room...**

John Morrison was talking to Rey Mysterio about a possible alliance.

"I don't know about being in an alliance with you, Morrison!", Rey said, unsure.

"Come on! What's so bad about being teamed up with the Guru Of Greatness? You should be thankful!", Morrison retorted.

Rey punched John in the face. Morrison fell back and picked up a chair.

**In Ryder And Sheamus' Room...**

Zack Ryder was yapping about dorky Internet stuff with Sheamus.

"Could you shut up for moment, fella? I don't care about being Broski of the week!", Sheamus groaned.

"Come on! There better be hi-speed internet in this room!", Ryder complained, tinkering with his laptop.

Sheamus sighed. "This is gonna be a long three months...".

**In Cena And Jericho's Room...**

(There is nothing to see in this room. Both John Cena and Chris Jericho are passed out on the couch, surrounded by empty cans of CM Punk's beer.)

**In Goldust And Punk's Room...**

"I WILL NOT DRINK BEER AGAIN!", CM Punk announced.

Goldust breathed in and out, deeply.

"We. Must. Eat. In. A. Laundry. Room.", Goldust said.

**In JTG And Christian's Room...**

Christian was looking for something.

"Hey! Have you seen my wallet?", He asked JTG. "HEY!Wait a minute, JTG...GIVE ME MY WALLET BACK!".

"Awww", said JTG. He returned Christian's wallet.

"When eliminations come, I'm voting against you!", Christian said, smirking.

**Outside...**

"And now! It's the Head Of Household Competition! You have to answer questions about the Royal Rumble. If you get the question wrong, you are eliminated!" Gator announced.

"Question number 1, Who got eliminated the quickest in the Rumble, ever?".

Miz: Ummm, Rikishi? (Eliminated)

Christian: Edge (He smirked, but was still eliminated)

Cole: Santino...Duh.

JTG: Hornswoggle? (Eliminated)

Cena: Santino.

Morrison: Santino.

Jericho: Santino.

Punk: Santino.

Goldust: Santino.

Ryder: Triple H, maybe? (Eliminated)

Sheamus: Santino.

Mysterio: Santino

"Okay, Question number 2! Who won the most Rumbles?", Gator continued.

Cole: Stone Cold!

Cena: Edge! (Eliminated)

Morrison: Stone Cold.

Jericho: Me! (Eliminated)

Punk: That disgusting Stone Cold Steve Austin!

Goldust: Shawn Micheals. (Eliminated)

Sheamus: Triple H. (Eliminated)

Mysterio: Bret Hart. (Eliminated)

"Who won the the 1998 Rumble?".

Cole: Shawn Micheals.

Morrison: Shawn Micheals.

Punk: Shawn Micheals.

"Next Question...Ooh, this one's hard... Who lasted the longest in a Rumble?"

Cole: Stone Cold? (Eliminated)

Morrison: Vader (Eliminated)

Punk: That masked midget, Rey Mysterio! (Winner!)

"CM PUNK IS THE NEW HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD!", Gator announced. "Punk, announce who you're gonna put on the block!".

"Rey Mysterio and Goldust", Punk replied.

"Later tonight, We are going to see the first eliminations! Punk, you can go inside because it's the Power Of Veto competition! You have to go into an obstacle course! If you fall down, you are eliminated!".

All the others lined up at the starting line. The buzzer sounded. Cole ran ahead, just to get bashed in the face by a boxing glove. Jericho got slimed and slipped and fell face first. Miz tripped Cena and Cena fell to the ground. Miz wasn't looking where he was going and got bashed in the face with a boxing glove. Goldust and the others advanced to the next obstacle.

JTG ran ahead, a wall came up out of nowhere and he ran headfirst into it. Goldust got knocked over by a dodge ball. Christian started to climb the wall, but then it lowered, almost crushing him. Mysterio jumped over Christian and onto the wall. It rose and he ended up getting sacked. Morrison looked behind into a Brogue Kick by Sheamus. Mysterio jumped off the wall and onto Sheamus, knocking it over. Rey Mysterio won.

"Now, CM Punk has to select a new nominee for eviction, since Rey Mysterio has The Power Of Veto!", Gator said.

**In Goldust And Punk's Room...**

"Hey, can you take me off the block too, we can be an alliance!", Goldust stammered.

"Okay, Okay, Don't have a cow!", Punk replied.

"Who are you gonna pick than".

"You'll see tonight...", Punk replied.

**In The Living Room...**

JTG was counting money out of a wallet.

"Where did you get all that money?", Rey Mysterio asked.

"Blah, blah, blah...Why do you think it's someone else's wallet? It could be JTG's wallet! Why do you have to keep blaming everything on him!", Cole butted in.

Christian walked in.

"Have you guys seen my wallet? I lost it!", he asked.

Christian noticed his wallet, and took it from JTG.

**An Hour Later...**

"So, who are you gonna put up for elimination?", Gator asked the HOH, CM Punk.

"John Cena, and Micheal Cole.".

"Okay, now let the voting begin!".

Mysterio: "It's a pretty easy decision...Micheal Cole!".

Goldust: "I'm. Going. To. Make. My. Self. To. Vote. John. Cena.".

Morrison: "Micheal Cole."

Miz: "John Cena"

Sheamus: "I hate this fella! John Cena!".

Christian: "The annoying one...Micheal Cole!"

Ryder:"I'm sorry Broski, but Cole is the Broski of the week...So, John Cena".

JTG: "John Cena".

Cena: "Cole".

Cole: "John Cena".

Jericho: "John Cena".

They all walked back into the living room.

"The person with the most votes is...John Cena.", Gator said.

"You can't see me!", Punk mocked Cena.

Cole laughed in his face. "HA HA!".

Cena waked out to the crowd outside the house.

"What happened? I thought you were gonna win! Especially against Cole!", Gator said, surprised.

"I guess I have more enemies than friends...", Cena said, sadly.

"Now lets see the houseguests' last words to Cena".

Cole: HA! HA! YOU SUCK, I'M AWESOME!

Christian: Well, you're out.

Sheamus: Cena, I never forgotten about the time you put me through that table!

Miz: I'm The Miz, And I'm AWWWWESOME!

Punk: You can't see me!

Mysterio: Hey, I'm as surprised as you.

JTG: I should've jacked your wallet.

Ryder: Next week, you will be my Broski of the week, Broski!

Jericho: (Laughs)

Goldust: I. Will. Eat. A. Eat. With. A. Butt. Face.

Morrison: Sorry, but you can not beat the Guru Of Greatness!

"Tune in next week for WWE's Big Brother!". Gator finished.


	2. The Stunner Era

"I'm Gator and welcome to WWE Big Brother!", Gator announced. "This is a new week and it's gonna be an awesome one! We got some nice surprises, like, we might get one new houseguest, or John Cena might come back! Later, the other Superstars are going to vote who should join them in the Big Brother house, either John Cena, Jack Swagger, Alberto Del Rio or The Texas Rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin! And also later, there's going to be a new Head of Household! Now let's see what our houseguests are doing now!".

**In Jericho's Room...**

"This week, the Undisputed Champion is gonna win HOH!", Chris Jericho said. John Morrison walked in.

"Why are you talking to yourself?", he asked, eying Jericho weirdly.

"Why don't you ever mind your own business, Morrison?", Jericho replied, annoyed.

"Settle down, Jericho.", Morrison said. "Let's have an alliance, but you have to do one thing. Attack Rey.".

"I can beat up Rey with my eyes closed!", Jericho boasted.

**In The Living Room...**

"Thank god JTG isn't around to jack my wallet", Christian said, relieved.

"Ah, shut up Christian! We all know you're the next to be eliminated.", CM Punk replied to Christian.

Rey Mysterio walked in.

"Don't worry, I got your back.", he reassured Christian.

**Outside...**

JTG was counting money out of a wallet.

"Who's wallet is it this time?", Zack Ryder sighed.

"How do you know it's not JTG's wallet?", Micheal Cole butted in again. He noticed that it was his wallet, and took it back.

"Okay! I'm not defending you anymore!", Cole huffed.

"JTGs the new Broski of the week for stealing Cole's wallet!", Ryder announced, happily.

"AND NOW! The HOH Competition!", Gator announced.

…

"Okay, so now you have to play a Last Man Standing, Every Man For Himself game of dodgeball. Oh, and there's bricks in the balls!".

Zack Ryder tried to pick up a ball to chuck at Cole, but it was too heavy and he dropped it on his foot and fell over. Goldust kicked a ball and it ran over Cole's foot, he collapsed, crying. Jericho tripped over a ball and landed facefirst on the ground. The ball didn't budge. Sheamus tried to whip a ball at The Miz, but it stopped in mid-air and plummeted onto the already-out Cole. Miz successfully threw a ball at Sheamus. He fell over. JTG wasn't thinking of dodgeball. He was stealing money out of Christian's wallet. Christian turned around and bashed JTG in the head with a ball. Christian then took the brick out of the ball and whipped it at Goldust. Goldust and JTG were both eliminated by Christian. The Miz chucked a ball at Christian, but he dodged and it ended up knocking over CM Punk. Mysterio couldn't even pick up the ball, so Miz picked it up and whipped it at him. Miz and Christian just noticed John Morrison walking into the yard.

"Did I miss anything?", he asked, picking up a ball. He took out the Miz. He turned around and got hit in the face by Christian. Christian won.

Gator walked up to Christian.

"Who are you putting on the block tonight?", he asked.

"Give me time to think.", Christian replied.

Everybody went back inside.

**In The Living Room...**

Cole was putting ice on his head. The whole time, Zack Ryder was laughing at him. Zack turned around into a Brogue Kick.

"There's my Boot-ski of the week.", Sheamus grinned.

**In Goldust And Punk's Room...**

"I. You. Me. Everyone. Needs. To. Use. Corn. To. Shove. Up. Their. Bum. And. Nose. And. The. Boat. Is. Keeps. Farting.", Goldust said.

"Can you please stop doing that!", Punk groaned. "Because I need to focus on winning the Veto tonight.".

"Why. Do. You. Need. Three. Win. To. Win. The. Extreme. Power. Of. Veto?", Goldust asked.

CM Punk walked out of the room. Everybody walked into the living room.

**In The Living Room...**

Gator walked in.

"Now! Let's start voting on who we want to join us in the Big Brother house!".

Goldust: I. Need. To. Get. John. The. Hit. Man. Cena. (John Cena)

Punk: Jack Swagger, cause I hate everyone else.

Christian: Del Rio.

Mysterio: Steve Austin.

Ryder: Stone Cold

Cole: Del Rio.

Sheamus: Stone Cold.

Jericho: Swagger.

Morrison: Alberto

JTG: Stone Cold.

Miz: Del Rio

"We have a tie! So that means both Superstars are coming to the Big Brother House!", Gator announced. "And they are Alberto Del Rio and Stone Cold Steve Austin!".

Del Rio walked in.

"See! It is my destiny to win Big Brother!", he boasted.

"Del Rio, you'll be in CM Punk and Goldust's room!".

"Aw, damn", Punk muttered.

Then Stone Cold walked in and randomly did the Stone Cold Stunner on Sheamus.

"You're in JTG and Christian's room!", Gator told Austin.

"You better not drink in this house!", Punk stated to Stone Cold. He got Stunned.

"What about me, I'm alone?", Chris Jericho asked.

He got Stunned as well.

**An Hour Later...**

Gator walked up to the HOH, Christian.

"So, who are you putting on the block?".

"It's pretty obvious, JTG and Stone Cold!".

Stone Cold ran up to Christian and Stunned him.

**Outside...**

"Welcome to the Power Of Veto competition! Here's the rules: You have to answer questions about past Superstars.".

Question #1: Who had the most World Heavyweight Championships of all time?

Goldust: Edge.

Miz: Triple H. (Eliminated)

Stone Cold: Edge.

Del Rio: That pathetic Edge.

JTG: My bro Shad (Eliminated)

Sheamus: Edge.

Ryder: Shawn. (Eliminated)

Jericho: Me! (Eliminated)

Mysterio: Edge

Morrison: Christian (Eliminated)

Punk: Edge

Cole: Edge

Question #2: Which Superstar was the first to pick up Andre The Giant?

Goldust: Triple H (Eliminated)

Stone Cold: Hulk Hogan.

Del Rio: Who cares! (Eliminated)

Sheamus: Big John Studd? (Eliminated)

Mysterio: Hulk Hogan

Punk: Hulk Hogan

Cole: Bret Hart (Eliminated)

Question #3: Who was was number 1 on The Undertaker's WrestleMania streak?

Stone Cold: Bret Hart (Eliminated)

Mysterio: Hawk (Eliminated)

Punk: Jimmy Snuka (Winner!)

"You have just won the Power Of Veto, Punk!", Gator said.

"I know, genius!", Punk said, sarcastically.

"I'll give you 25 minutes to choose who you're going to save from elimination.", Gator told Punk. "JTG or Stone Cold?".

**In Punk, Goldust And Del Rio's Room...**

"TAKE ME OFF THE BLOCK! 'CAUSE STONE COLD SAID SO!", Stone Cold yelled.

"Why should I? And GET OUT OF MY ROOM!", Punk yelled back.

Stone Cold Stunned Punk.

"You. Should. Lick. I. Bum. And. Get. Out!", Goldust announced.

Stone Cold Stunned Goldust.

"It's my destiny to win Bi...", Stone Cold Stunned Alberto Del Rio.

**In Christian, JTG And Stone Cold's Room...**

"Where's Stone Cold?", Christian asked.

"THIS IS PAYBACK!". JTG attacked Christian.

Stone Cold walked in and Stunned JTG. He picked up Christian and Stunned him.

**In The Living Room...**

Rey Mysterio was standing in the living room. All of a sudden there was a Codebreaker. Jericho started attacking Rey.

Gator walked in.

"Split it up, you two! And it's the Elimination ceremony! Punk, who are you saving from eviction?".

"JTG, Just because I hate Stone Cold!", Punk replied.

"My new nominee is...Micheal Cole!", Christian said.

"HEY! You shouldn't...". Stone Cold Stunned Cole.

Everyone started attacking Cole, even Gator.

"Now let's start the Elimination Ceremony!", Gator announced.

Goldust: Stone Cold.

Stone Cold: Cole.

Cole: Stone Cold

Punk: Stone Cold.

JTG: Cole.

Del Rio: Stone Cold

Ryder: Cole

Sheamus: Stone Cold

Morrison: Cole.

Mysterio: Cole

Jericho: Stone Cold

The Miz: Cole

"Tiebreaker! So I vote...Cole!", Said Gator.

Everyone walks back into the living room.

"The nominee with the most votes is...Micheal Cole.", Gator announced.

"Now let's see the houseguest's last words to Cole...GET HIM!",Gator shouted.

Everybody attacked Cole and threw him outside.

"Tune into next week's WWE Big Brother!", Gator said, kicking Cole in the head.


End file.
